wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Furbolg (playable)
The Furbolgs of the Barkskin tribe are a new playable race in the World of Warcraft: Tree of Nightmares. Background During the Third War, the Furbolgs from the Barkskin tribe allied the ShadowTooth clan when the Scourge and the Burning Legion attacked Mount Hyjal. Together, both tribes gathered thousands of Furbolgs and Dark trolls to fight alongside the Night elves, Humans, and Orcs to defend the World Tree, Nordrassil, from the Burning Legion's assault. The Barkskin tribe succeeded their efforts in defending the World Tree and returned to the Barrow Deeps. The Dark trolls were determined to share their honor and resources to the Furbolgs. But everything changed. Moving to the Barrow Deeps under Mount Hyjal, Roth Barkskin suffered a grievous wound from a giant poison spider and was near death. Tyrande Whisperwind who aided him before, was down in the Barrow Deeps, searching for the Druids of the Claw. When she found the Furbolgs, and the sad state they were in, she offered her assistance to heal Roth. She gathered water from the nearby fountain of life and used it to heal the Shaman. Roth thanked her again. With the waters from the fountain of life, now coursing through his blood, Roth had the power to heal Furbolgs from the corruption. After healing many Furbolgs around the area, Roth believed that the Barrow Deeps was no longer safe for him and his people, he decided to lead the Barkskin tribe out of the Barrow Deeps and find a location where they could remain hidden from the Burning Legion. Roth led his people through a tunnel and stumbled through a blocked door, which leads to an unknown location. This door was magically sealed, and the Furbolgs couldn't find a way to unlock it. One thing that Roth did notice was that the seal was very slowly shrinking. The waters of life gave him adavnced sight. He could tell that the seal, judging how slowly it was shrinking, would disappear within a few years. They would return during that time and discover what was behind this door. While Roth Barkskin led his people and healed other Furbolgs from corruption throughout the Barrow Deeps, the Barkskin tribe eventually found a secret entrance which led them to Felwood. Roth Barkskin and his people moved north through the land and discovered a neutral Furbolg clan, known as the Timbermaw Furbolgs. The Timbermaw offered Roth and the Barkskin tribe sanctuary in order to hide them from the Burning Legion that have already invaded Felwood. Roth saw that he and his people wouldn't remain hidden for long, since the Deadwood Furbolgs were corrupted. However, he believed that he could still save his people and free other Furbolgs from separate tribes that have remained corruptive. As the Barkskin tribe remained hidden in the mountains of Felwood, Roth discovered a secret entrance which was not discovered. The path was open, and he called all of his people to follow him. The Barkskin tribe followed their leader through the tunnel which led them to a hidden land called Woodland Forest. Seeing how peaceful this land was, Roth brought his people to safety and planned reorganize their civilization in their new home. However, Roth discovered that he and the tribe were not the only ones in this land. He decided to travel with a group of Furbolgs and investigate the land before they could start their civilization. There, they stumble across a huge city named Brownwood, which was inhabited by another tribe of Furbolgs. The Woodland Furbolgs welcomed Roth and his group to the capital and introduced them to Queen Hela. Queen Hela was pleased to see another tribe of Furbolgs that survived the corruption. She offered Roth and the group sanctuary in order to unite both tribes together. Roth and his tribe accepted her offer and together, they remain safely hidden from the world for years, but it never happened. After Roth and Hela got married, becoming the rulers of both tribes, their land was invaded by the ShadowTooth clan. Roth and Hele ordered their people to fight and defend the land to prevent the Dark trolls from moving forward to the capital. When a group of Nigth elf scouts entered the land by a hidden entrance from Darkshore, they discovered a war between the Furbolgs and the Dark trolls. They sent a message to Tyrande Whisperwind about the news, and the High priestess sent many Night elves to Woodland Forest and aid the Furbolgs in defeating the Dark trolls. After uniting with their long lost allies, the Furbolgs were welcomed to the Alliance. Classes Furbolgs have a long tradition of Druid, Hunter, Priest, Rogue, Shaman, Warlock and Warrior. They are openly acknowledged for the greater good where they would use their power to end the corruption. Later as with many races who encountered the Scourge, Furbolgs from any tribe were raised as Death Knights to the Lich King for long years until some of the elite warriors in his service were free. Reasons for Classes *Death Knight: Corrupted Furbolgs from separate tribes became servants to the Scourge. Many became Death Knights, servants to the Lich King, along with other races that were once heroes to the Alliance or Horde. *Hunter: In addition to their agility and strength as Hunters, Furbolgs befriended the animals as both companions and allies-in-battle. They were skilled in combat, favoring rifles and bows. *Rogue: Furbolgs were not fond as Rogues, but due to their honor and nobility, they would learn how to backstab and ambush their enemies. *Warrior: With a history of war, strife and honor, Furbolgs held swords and shields to defend the Barkskin tribe and several uncorrupted tribes that joined the Alliance during the time of the Cataclysm. Category:Alliance races